Typically, a user can receive notifications by way of various applications on their computing device. The notifications can enable the user to perform a number of primary actions and so-called secondary actions. A primary action can include activating or dismissing the notification. The notifications tend to expose the secondary actions by way of additional user interface buttons that are placed on the relevant user interface surface. By clicking on a particular button, the secondary actions can be further revealed and selected. Other ways of exposing secondary actions include using a context menu employing a standard menu invocation, such as a right-click, to present a drop-down selection of secondary actions.
As computing device environments change and evolve, challenges continue to be presented with respect to streamlining the user's experience, particularly in ways a user can interact with their applications.